


The Cursed Love

by prancingprongs



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prancingprongs/pseuds/prancingprongs
Summary: Kagome is cursed and doesn't remember InuYasha.





	The Cursed Love

I was being chased from the Well, the leaves rustled in the breeze and the branches bowed from the weight of him bounding from tree to tree. I made a slight turn to the left and the clearing up ahead was in my sights. I sped up, desperate to get to the clearing before he caught me. My ears picked up the small thud that signaled he had landed several feet behind me. His feet were thudding loudly against the grassy earth, as he raced to get to me before I made it. He made a grab for me and as a result, I tripped. He pulled me to him and turned our bodies so that he took the brunt of the fall. I sat up and laughed softly. I smirked lightly and said playfully, “I was almost there you jerk, you couldn’t have waited.” I then realized I was straddling him, my face turned into a tomato and went to move off of him. He grabbed my waist to hold me in place and his eyes glinted mischievously as he said quietly, “Waiting defeats the purpose of me chasing you Kagome.” Staring into my twinkling eyes, he reached a hand up and softly caressed my face.   
Slowly leaning down to meet his lips, I stared into his golden eyes that were twinkling with pride and admiration. His long, silver hair blowing around us in the breeze. My cool, minty breath fanned over his face, I whispered, “Yes, I suppose it does, doesn’t it?”  
“Yeah,” he softly said as their lips brushed -

I jolted awake, drenched in sweat. My shaking body inched towards the edge of the bed and stood up slowly. I made my way out of my room and stepped lightly down the stairs, silently hoping they wouldn’t creak as usual. I stepped out of the house, the full moon lighting up my face. I was mesmerized by snow settling on the treetops for a good while, almost forgetting what I came out here for. I made my way over to the frozen over pond near the entrance to the Higurashi Shrine, I couldn’t help but wonder why I kept having these vivid dreams of a man in a red kimono with the amber eyes. He is pretty attractive, I just wonder where I’ve seen him before. He seems so familiar and I feel as though I’ve met him. Whenever I encounter him in my dreams, I have a strong pull towards him that I can’t explain. Her eyes wandered over to the Well Shrine and caught a glimpse of silver hair blowing softly behind a man with glowing amber eyes, who stood to the side of the Well Shrine. The building cast a shadow on him, obscuring him from the light of the full moon. He turned away from her and walked slowly to the Well Shrine, almost as though he wanted her to follow him.  
“Wait!! Who are you?!” I yelled as I raced after him. “Why do I keep having dreams about you?!”  
He stopped so suddenly I ran straight into his back. He turned to me his face full of hesitance and shock. His eyes glinted sadly, as if he was recalling a sad memory, and said softly, “You’re remembering.”  
“Remembering what? You?”  
“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you anything until the curse is lifted. Don’t worry, I’ll find a cure. I’ll come back to you Kagome.”   
A look of sadness passed across his face as he leaped into the well and disappeared from her sight. Her heart yearned for him to come back but she didn’t know why. She went back to bed and when she woke up she didn’t remember a thing. It was as though it had never happened.


End file.
